


Cheating Derek: 2º Round in the Fitting Room

by Always_Bottom_Derek, Benn_Xavier, IcyCryos



Series: Cheating Derek Series [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Derek Hale, Boys Kissing, Cheating Derek Hale, Come Eating, Infidelity, Large Cock, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Power Bottom Derek Hale, Spitroasting, Twinky tops, cockslut derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 19:43:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16069991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always_Bottom_Derek/pseuds/Always_Bottom_Derek, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benn_Xavier/pseuds/Benn_Xavier, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyCryos/pseuds/IcyCryos
Summary: Since Derek’s last visit to Suits & Ties, where he’d taken two dicks at same time, he’d been craving a fast, random fuck again. Not that he didn’t almost all the time already. After all, Derek was probably the biggest slut Beacon Hills had ever seen.He spent most of his time thinking about cocks and balls and the taste of cum. Normally, however, he could keep his inner bitch on its leash for a few days after a good dicking, maybe even for a whole week. Sometimes. But lately, Derek had been feeling annoyingly “uneasy” even by his own slutty standards.Translation: he needed cock and he needed it now.





	Cheating Derek: 2º Round in the Fitting Room

**Author's Note:**

> Please, if you like Stiles so much you can't deal with him being cheated on and cuckholded, I ask you not to read this. If you feel this way and don't heed my warning, I don't wish to hear your complaints. Thank you.
> 
> If you don't have any problem with Derek's slutty infidelities, I hope you like this newest excerpt from the "Cheating Derek Verse"!
> 
> \- Benn Xavier

According to the _Urban Dictionary_ (and commonsense), a “cock slut” is someone who craves a hard dick inside him/her/them at all times, no matter if it's black or white, young or old,  just as long as it’s pumping into one of their wet orifices.

A cock slut lets all know they are willing to do anything for a hot, nasty fuck.

Now there’s a sweet irony in this since, as a general rule, the cock slut also usually presents her/him/themself as someone with excellent morals and standards. Despite this fake external persona, however, the cock slut is constantly prowling in an insatiable quest to free all rods from behind concealing zippers and urge these into one of their slutty holes.  
  
By definition Derek Hale is a cock slut.

In fact, in a perfect world, his picture would accompany the word’s written entry in the dictionary.  
  
Since Derek’s last visit to _Suits & Ties _, where he’d taken two dicks at same time, he’d been craving a fast, random fuck again. Not that he didn’t almost all the time already. After all, Derek was probably the biggest slut Beacon Hills had ever seen.

He spent most of his time thinking about cocks and balls and the taste of cum. Normally, however, he could keep his inner bitch on its leash for a few days after a good dicking, maybe even for a whole week. Sometimes. But lately, Derek had been feeling annoyingly “uneasy” even by his own slutty standards.

Translation: he needed cock and he needed it now.

But not just any cock, as it turned out. No, like a connoisseur of fine wine, there was an specific taste of cum he wanted to have again, and he knew exactly where to find that particular vintage.

Derek’s cock hunger and his craving for this certain cum reached its peak one late afternoon, seven days after his last fuck. His urges had been exacerbated by the fact he’d stayed in contact with the twinky tailor Kristoff ever since his shopping excursion with Stiles.

Derek and the tailor been sending dick and ass pics to each other and debauched, pornographic texts and composing one of these is what Derek was doing right now where this story actually starts.  

He lay on Stiles’s bed, phone in his hands, texting Kristoff, while his beloved boyfriend entertained himself in a exciting match of _League of Legends_.

Sitting at his desk, back to him, big headphones encompassing his ears, Stiles’s concentration was entirely on the game on his desktop. The poor kid was so engrossed he was completely oblivious of Derek’s dirty smirks and constant crotch-grabbing as he played on his cellphone.

Meanwhile, giving his number to Kristoff, Derek thought, had turned out to be a really an excellent idea.

 **_Derek:_ ** _Let’s meet. I’m horny. My boyfriend is playing videogames and I need to fuck._

 **_Kristoff:_ ** _I’m working right now. Won’t be off until 8:00._

The wereslut glanced the clock on the upper corner screen, it was 6:38 PM. Feeling greedy, in his heated state this was way too long to wait. And Derek wasn’t the kind of guy to give up so easily, especially when a promising fuck was on the table.

 **_Derek:_ ** _No problem. We can fuck on the fitting room. I liked that last time. :P_

He thought the tongue emoji would be an enticing trick, so he frowned when Kristoff was still reluctant.

 **_Kristoff:_ ** _I don’t know. We were lucky last time. My boss was out of town. He’s back now and I’ll get fired if we get caught._

 **_Derek:_ ** _C’mon man, it would be so sexy. We’ll be careful. I’ll be quiet. No one will notice, I promise. I miss the feel of your cock in my ass. I need it._

Fucking in the store when Kristoff’s boss was there was risky, Derek knew it. But he also knew that for a twink like Kristoff, getting to have sex with a masculine, muscled, bottom stud like himself was a rare opportunity, especially in Beacon Hills.

With Stiles engaged so completely, Derek popped his jeans open and pulled out his cock. Feeling particularly inspired, he grabbed the loose top sheet on Stile’s unmade bed. He arranged his boyfriend’s favorite Star Wars sheets so the fat tip of his dick sat touching a cartoon C-3PO’s mouth slit. He snapped a pic and sent it off with a text.

_**Derek:** Fuck me like you did last time and I might let you suck me too. _

He knew he hadn’t really needed to up the ante like this. Only a fool would have passed up his first offer. Derek was confident there was no way Kristoff would reject him: he knew the power of his ass had on anyone that had the chance to experience it.

He smirked, victorious, when his phone beeped back with an affirmative reply.

 **_Kristoff:_ ** _God, I don’t know if it’s that I want the chance to suck that amazing cock or to save you from your boyfriend’s hideous decor. Both probably. Lol. Ok. Give me 20 min and then get you ass over here._

Just because he was going to be on the receiving end didn’t make him a bitch in other areas. Derek wasn’t about to be dictated to.

 **_Derek:_ ** _I’ll be there in 10._

His hole twitched in  anticipation of being filled and at the memory off the tailor’s vigorous fucking.

 **_Kristoff:_ ** _Damn, you are really desperate, huh? Only because of those sheets I’ll have mercy. 15 min. Don’t show up any earlier. I’m fitting someone._

The weresut huffed in displeasure but at thought of his own impending “fitting” he relented.

 **_Derek:_ ** _Fine. Get that dick ready._

With a pleased smile, a growing dick, and clenching hole, Derek tucked his junk back in his jeans, got out of bed, and approached where his boy was seated at his desk. On Stiles’s desktop the screen flashed big golden letters spelling “VICTORY!”  

“YES! Try harder next time, you fuckers!” Stiles shouted out in triumph and at the players on rival team on the other side of the mic. Derek smiled fondly at his elated boyfriend.

“Sti..”

“Hey, Der.” Stiles removed his headphones and spun his chair around, opening his legs to pull Derek between them. “Thanks for hanging out while I played. I know that’s gotta be boring for you.”

Before Derek could say anything, Stiles rushed on, his usual chatterbox manner spurred on by the buzz of his win.

“Are you hungry? Wanna go downstairs and have some of that ham I made. There should still be some in the fridge. At least, if my dad hasn’t slunk back and devoured it since I shooed him away from it this morning.” Stiles rested his chin on Derek’s abs, staring up at his Alpha boyfriend with a large smile and soft eyes.

“If I hadn’t stopped him, I swear he would have eaten all of it.”

Derek was touched by his boy’s sweetness. Unfortunately, while he was hungry indeed, what he craved was the taste of another salty meat that sadly Stiles couldn’t provide.

“Nah, I’m okay.” His hands lightly scratched through Stiles’ spiky brown hair. “In fact, I think I might head off now.”

A crease formed on Stiles forehead. “Why? Are you mad it took me so long to win?”

Derek dipped to kiss the top of his head. “No, babe. That’s not it at all. And it’s awesome you prevailed.

“It’s just... do you remember when we went to buy your suit  last week and the one I picked just needed a few tweaks?”

Stiles nodded.

“So, Kristoff texted me a few minutes ago to come over and do the final fitting.”

Derek was surprised when the frown on Stiles’ face rather than fade only deepened.

“Do you have to do that right now? Isn’t it getting kind of late, Der? The mall closes at 7:30 tonight.”

“It is. But that’s exactly why he texted me. This close to closing there’s fewer clients and if I’m in the store before the mall shuts down, after close, Kristoff can work on my suit with no interruptions.”

Stiles sighed, his mouth twitching right and left in reflection of his mind’s thinking. Derek glanced down at him with a patient expression that hid his desperation to get on to what waited for him at _Suits & Ties _.

“Come on, Stiles… Don’t you think it’s great Kristoff’s been so attentive to us. That sort of service is hard to come by.”

“You’re right, Der. You should go.” Smiling, Stiles spun his chair around to turn off his computer. “Just give me a sec though and I’ll go with you.”

Behind him, the fire of Derek’s greedy anticipation was suddenly dampened by worry.

Fuck. He’d planned to spend a good amount of time with both his holes pounded by Kristoff’s dick. And while there was no doubt a thrill in boldly cheating when Stiles was present, right now Derek didn’t want the distraction or the risk.

He needed to get rid of his boyfriend somehow.

“Sti, you don’t need to come. It might take a long time. You know how much of a perfectionist I can be with this sort of thing.” Derek pulled out his best smile to convince Stiles to stay home so he could feast on dick without worries of being busted.

“Besides, you said you were hungry. You should stay here and eat some dinner.”

Stiles snorted at this. “You’ve been waiting around for me while I was in my game, I can return the favor. Besides, what kind of bad boyfriend I would I be if let you go alone after you were such a gentleman and bought me that amazing suit?

“And as for me being hungry, the mall’s perfect ‘cause I can grab something from the food court before they close. There’s curly fries calling my name already. I can hear them!’ Stiles’s smile was large and gleeful, as he donned his red hoodie and closed this bedroom window. “So I get both you and fries! It's a win-win situation!”

Adopting his best ‘ _not bothered at all_ ’ face, Derek tried to look unfazed. He’d heard the resolve in his young boyfriend’s voice and knew Stiles’s obstinacy. With a vague nod he turned away to go grab his Camaro keys from the nightstand. Stiles was fast on his heels as they left, heading for the car outside.

-X-

Derek drove as fast as he could without running any red lights or exceeding the speed limit (by too much), all while not letting Stiles notice his mounting anxiety. They arrived at _Suit & Ties _ around 6:50.

Per Derek’s word, the store was just as empty as the day they were there buying Stiles’ suit, with Kristoff and the cashier guy the only people the store’s main space.

“Hello Mr Hale,” Kristoff smiled, covering his shock on seeing Stiles too, his arm hooked with Derek’s as they entered the main room.

Just the sight of Kristoff’s twinky, suit-clad form had Derek’s mouth watering and his hole itching, his slutty inner bitch longing for a taste of that cock again.

“Hi Kristoff,” Derek greeted, with his best polite grin.

“And hello, Mr. Stilinski,” Kristoff greeted the boy as well, to avoid suspicion.

“What a pleasant surprise. Mr Hale didn’t mention you’d be joining us for his fitting. Don’t get me wrong, please, but I thought the suit was to be a surprise for your prom?”

Before Stiles could respond, Derek jumped in. “And it will be, but Stiles insisted on coming along. And how could I say no?”

He planted a fond smooch on Stiles’ cheek that made Kristoff feel simultaneous bursts of pity and jealousy for the naive boy. “But I’m still not going to let him see it.”

“I can’t convince you to give me even a tiny a sneak peek?” Stiles wiggled his eyebrows, flashing an enticing grin. But Derek was unmoveable.

“Nope,” he said, popping the ‘p’. “A deal is a deal.”

“Damn it.”

Stiles’s swear was cut off by his stomach rumbling. At the sound, his cheeks blushed in embarrassment.

“Sorry, I haven’t eaten for hours.”

“I told you, you should be at home eating dinner, not out running errands with me,” Derek pulled out his wallet and handed Stiles a crisp $100 bill. “Here, go grab something from the food court before it shuts down.”

Stiles frowned but took the bill, not wanting to cause a scene by rejecting his boyfriend’s generosity.

“Are you sure? We can go somewhere else for a bite after you finish here.” his words were interrupted again by the deep rumbling of his stomach, as if in affirmation of Derek’s statement.

“Stiles, I don’t know how much time Kristoff and I are going to take here. And the way your belly’s roaring someone’s gonna think a lion’s loose in the mall again. So go on and have some fun with your fries.”

Stiles’s face brightened at Derek’s dumb joke and the mention of his favourite fast food.

“You always know how to win over me, Der. Okay! But I will be right back!” he tucked the 100 bucks in his jeans pocket.

“No need to rush babe, I’m not going anywhere.” Derek kissed Stiles on the lips, a kiss that lasted more than couple seconds, Kristoff’s presence heightening the charge of this semi-public display of affection.

“Isn’t he the best boyfriend in the world, Kristoff?” Stiles grinned, blushed and happy after the kiss.

“I’m sure he is, Mr. Stilinski.” The tailor’s response was full of hidden smugness, knowing the real nature of the man Stiles so clearly loved. _Poor boy._

They kissed one last time before Stiles left. Finally alone, Derek and Kristoff looked at each other, lust sparking between them.

“Follow me, please, _Mr Hale_.”

Kristoff moved off crisply towards the fitting rooms, choosing the one farthest from the store’s main room. Derek followed, smirking, on his heels. Then, stopping in front of the black curtains, Kristoff turned, putting a hand on Derek’s firm chest.

“Before you go in there to see your suit, Mr. Hale, I took the liberty of adding something else I believe aligns with your tastes.”

Derek’s eyebrows arched, instantly curious.

Kristoff pushed the curtains open then, revealing a very naked guy sitting on the padded bench inside the fitting room. He was similar in appearance to the tailor with a slender twinkish body and effeminate look, but his skin was paler, almost like Stiles’s, though lacking his charming moles.

“I thought maybe the best way for me not to get in trouble with my boss was for me to ask him to join us.”

This new twink’s hair was dyed platinum-blonde. Long-limbed, his lanky legs were spread wide. Between them, Derek’s expert cock slut eye measured a fat, dripping 9-inch cock. The twink was so slender his cock looked to be almost half as thick as his thigh.

A wolfish grin grew on Derek’s face as he turned to Kristoff. His mouth flooded with saliva and his hole ached in anticipation of having that monster inside him.

“ _Suits & Ties _definitely knows how to spoil its customers.” Derek’s hungrily eyed those nine glorious fat inches. “Thank you, Kristoff.”

Kristoff stepped in after and was pulling the curtains closed behind when Derek stopped him.

“Leave them open.” He nodded at the mirrored length of wall running opposite the line of dressing rooms.

“I don’t know…” Kristoff frowned at how exposed this would leave them, though the thought of getting to watch their action with this additional dimension was certainly stirring.

“There’s no one else in the store… come on,” Derek urged.

“The cashier though…”

“Gerard knows better than to leave the till,” the boss twink cut Kristoff off with a wag of his huge cock, clearly eager to get the action started.

“Your boyfriend…”

“Is gone and won’t be back for a good while.” Derek was staring at the unexplored cock before him practically drooling. “Besides, I promise, if he shows up I’ll hear him in plenty of time for you to close the curtains.”

“I dunno…”

“Come on, Kristoff,” the new twink spoke with authority, “it’ll be hot and I’m in a hurry to get my dick wet.”

“Listen to your boss,” Derek grumbled, done with negotiating. Open or closed, he didn’t care anymore after hearing the other twink’s eagerness.

Without waiting for further ado, he approached the well-endowed twink. Dropping to kneel between spread legs, he took that long, fat cock in his big hand. The shaft throbbed with need under his fingers. Derek stared, lost in admiring the leaking red tip now in his grip.

It was the sort of beautiful cock that hypnotized a slut.

Derek blessed his good luck. “Fuck...”

The slutwolf chuckled in glee, closing his lips around the fat cockead, humming in delight when a spurt of precum instantly hit his tastebuds. It was like an act of magic, the dazed state a good cock put Derek in. Immediately everything else dropped away until he was only aware of the dick in front of him.

Kristoff let go of the curtains with a sigh, leaving the panels largely parted and joined them.

Grinning at the slurping pornographic sounds coming from Derek’s enthusiastic blowjob, the tailor peeled off his clothes. Any lingering unease about their exposure was quickly forgotten as he watched the dark head bobbing leisurely at his friend’s groin.

“Oh my god..” a high-pitched whine came from the twinky boy boss, his hand resting on Derek’s silky head. “his mouth, he is...”

“A natural?” Kristoff completed with a giggle. After hanging up his tailored clothes in the corner he stood totally naked, stroking his average cock to hardness. “You haven’t seen anything yet, René.”

Kristoff bowed to remove Derek’s clothes only to meet resistance. The cock slut refused to cooperate, unwilling to spare even a few seconds loss of the delicious tasting dick. But finally Kristoff got Derek’s jacket was off. Then the tailor managed to rid Derek of his tight-fitting Henley, despite Derek’s cock hungry-whines when the throbbing dick slipped out his mouth as his shirt was pulled off over his head,

“Fuck, he’s a stud,” René cheered at the sight of Derek’s ripped, buff body in front of him, and Derek’s broad muscled back reflected on the wall outside their booth. He slid his tiny hands up Derek’s arms, feeling the hard muscles, squeezing corded shoulders. Derek smiled, mouthing René’s rod with parted-lips kisses, smearing saliva along the length.

“He is a cheating slut,” Kristoff laughed, taking a seat on the bench beside his boss, still stroking his now full hardon. “That mouth sucking you with such gusto was tenderly kissing his boyfriend less than five minutes ago.”

These words about his cuckoldry had no effect on Derek. Instead he merely slitted one of his closed eyes open, to glance between Kristoff’s smug face and his erection. Derek reached out and pushed the boy’s hands away with his own, stroking it himself as he kept tongue kissing René’s cock.

“Really?” René brought one hand up to caress Derek’s sharp cheekbones, harsh stubble pricking his knuckles.”What a shame, cause he’s too gorgeous to be a jerk.”  

Derek stared up with lusty green eyes. These in combination with his hollowing cheeks and his lips stretched around René’s thickness, painted a fantastic picture of slutty manliness.

Derek shifted on his knees, getting a better balance in order to keep nursing on René while safeguarding his grasp on Kristoff’s cock. Always a messy slut, already his face shone under the fitting room’s white light with precum and saliva.

Despite René’s taste being so delectable, the throbbing of Kristoff’s cock in his hand was inviting enough to draw Derek’s attention. So, he slipped off René with a loud slurp and quickly engulfed the tailor’s cock.

“Oh shit! If I had spotted this guy on the streets, I would never guess in one million years he was such a cock-addict!” René groaned, his cock not forgotten, being leisurely pumped now by Kristoff’s hand.

“Wait till you feel the grip of his ass, your mind is going to melt,” Kristoff giggled, his hand matching the bobbing of Derek’s head.

René pressed his bare foot against Derek’s jean-clad bulge, feeling the hardness of the slut’s boner under the fabric. The touch made Derek groan around his mouthful of Kristoff.

“Krissy gurl,” René gave the most effeminate giggle Derek had ever heard.  “He’s hard from just sucking us. Damn it!”

Light laugher escaped Kristoff’s lips in between moans as Derek kept assaulting his dick.

“Take his pants off René,” he gasped. “We don’t want any stains on his clothes. If he is busted by his naive boyfriend it could hurt your store’s reputation.”

Nodding in agreement, René got up and moved behind Derek to remove the last of his garments. He had no problems with the boots, but Derek’s position wasn’t favorable to pulling off his jeans.

“C’mon stud, I know Krissy’s cock is tasty, but give me some help here”

Glancing at René over his shoulder, Derek begrudgingly relinquished the cock in his mouth, straightening up his back to unbuckle his belt, push down his jeans and underwear in one smooth movement

Popped from the confines of his drawers his leaking hard cock slapped against his abs. Behind him, there was a gasp followed by girlish giggling.

“Damn it. Look at that ass!” René gave two playful slaps to Derek’s perky butt, watching in awe at the way it bounced. His eyes glancing back and forth between Derek’s actual ass and its reflected glory his hands sneaked down, to feel the strong muscle of Derek’s thighs.

“Body of a straight with the heart of a greedy gay cock slut. You’re perfect!”

Though these words might have struck some as prejudicial and self-hating, Renés words fairly summarized 99% of Beacon Hills small LGBT community. BH’s “declared” male hetero population had the buffy, testosterone-masculine standard appearance, and its out gays looked the effeminate, twinky stereotype. Of course, there’s always an exception to the rules, and Derek fell right into that 01%.

Smirking at this twisted praise, Derek turned his head away from Kristoff’s cock. “Thank you.”

He reached a hand behind. His voice was already wrecked from cocksucking. “C’me here”

Derek took René’s mouth in a heated kiss. As their tongues wrestled he felt the boy’s erection resting against his crack. Derek’s low growling was evidence of his undeniable delight. He attacked René’s mouth with Alpha dominance while bucking back on the cock like a begging bottom.

“I’m René Delacroix, by the way,” the boss boy panted against Derek’s mouth, his face prickled from rubbing rough stubble.

“Derek Hale.” The were-slut grinned, kissing René again submitting as dainty hands roamed over every ridge and groove of his muscles.

“Fuck, can’t believe we’re doing this again. You’re totally shameless, aren’t you Derek?” Kristoff’s tone was acidic with envy, watching the two views of his young boss and Derek kissing with such desperate urgence.

“You know me, Kristoff,” breaking the kiss Derek smirked, grinning at the way René was rutting up on him like a dog. “C’mon René, fuck my ass. No need to bother with lube.” Derek winked. “I can handle it.” He leaned down to suck Kristoff again, arching his back and pushing his ass out to entice René’s lust.

“You fucking slut!”

Derek’s ass tingled with the hard slap from René’s small hand, as the boy teased him tapping his cock on his crack.

After a few tries, Derek’s relaxed his hole enough to finally accommodate the fat tip of René’s dick. The boss twink hissed at the tight grip of Derek’s mancunt.

“Told you, he’s tight as fuck” Kristoff whispered, body shivering with under the thrill of Derek’s slurping blowjob.

The feeling of being inside Derek was amazing. Holding on the slut’s sturdy hips René slowly bottomed out, relishing on the wondrous drag of Derek’s ass lips.

Sliding off from Kristoff’s cock, Derek looked at René’s, hips flushed against his ass. He admired the twink’s flat ass reflected in the outside mirror. Such a contrast to his own lush globes. “Don’t hold back, I like it hard and rough. I mean, if you can deliver it...” As soon as he was done dropping this challenge he went back to sucking cock.

Taking up the slut’s charge, René put a hand on Derek’s shoulder, keeping the other on his hips, he used the leverage to pull back on his thrusts. He began to pump fast and assertive: plenty hard enough, if Derek’s immediate groans were anything to go by.

The (unfortunately) rare scene created by this unusual threesome was certainly porn-worthy: a hunky, masculine, muscle guy being spit-roasted by two effeminate, twinky boys.

Soon, their skins were lustrous, glistening with sweat. The smell of sex impregnated the fitting room.

For Derek, it was pure cock-heaven bliss having two dicks filling both his hungry holes, satiating - or trying to at least - his primal need for cock, for seed.

“Shit, I’m gonna come!” Kristoff cursed, his balls twitching far too soon for his liking.

Thus forewarned, Derek put more effort to his skilled suckling, trying to draw out of the tailor’s imminent orgasm the liquor, the addictive elixir he sought in the form of hot sticky semen. He went all out in this oral assault while having his mancunt thoroughly abused by René’s punishing thrusts.

The tailor couldn’t hold any longer and spilled his cum with a soft groan. Using his well-trained throat in constricting spasms Derek sucked out all of Kristoff’s salty vintage with tears of pleasure rolling down by his gorgeous face.  

Then he pulled off just enough to hold the tip in his mouth, stroking the spent length with a hand, milking every drop of semen he could get. When Kristoff post-orgasm shivers stopped, he took a firm grip on Derek’s black hair, lifting his head up.

“Wait. Open up, show me”

Carefully, so as to not spill anything, Derek complied,  proudly showing off the fertile fluid gathered on his tongue. Kristoff smiled, leaning over to lick a string by Derek’s chin.

“Swallow it!”

More than happy to obey, Derek swirled the sticky cum on his tongue before gulping it down, licking lips to gather every last trace. As his body jerked under René’s hammering, Kristoff leaned over, kissing Derek furiously, tasting the last hint of himself on the slut’s mouth.

“Now it's my turn.” When their kiss broke the tailor smirked, sliding off the bench to slot himself under Derek, assuming a better position for sucking Derek’s big,  neglected dick.

Inebriated with his first draught of cum and so much strong sensation, Derek was in bliss. His eyes rolled back as his slutty body instinctively bucked back onto René’s huge cock. This swinging motion shoved his own big rod deep between Kristoff’s cherry-glossed lips.

-X-

While Derek was having his much-needed cum-feeding, Stiles sat by himself in the food court finishing his second order of curly fries and a big chocolate shake. He smirked around his straw thinking that if Derek saw what he was eating he might get the same sort of lecture he was always giving his dad about the dangers of ‘bad eating habits.’

At the thought of his beloved, broody sourwolf, Stiles fished out his phone with his least-greasy hand, swiping a thumb up to unlock the screen. Almost thirty minutes had passed since he’d left the suit store and there was still no message or missed call from Derek.

“Still nothing? Shit… Tweaking a suit can’t take that long.”

Although said to himself, Stiles’s words came out loud enough for the last remaining foodcourt diners to glance over at him. He blushed seeing the stink-eye a busty soccer mom shot him over the head of her cinnabon frosted-faced, five-year-old daughter.

He turned away, his own face growing pinker as he struggled with himself about whether or not to call Derek or not.  Then the mall’s loudspeakers announced the store would be closing soon which seemed like a sign. He needed to be inside _Suits & Ties _, by the time the mall closed or he’d be thrown out to wait in the parking lot. Which would be a sucky, especially since Derek had the Camaro’s keys

Quickly wiping his hands and mouth with a napkin, the teenager got up and headed off to find Derek. He dropped his unused napkins on the table where the sticky five-year-old sat in attempted apology for his earlier coarse language before heading toward the escalator. 

-X-

After dodging mall cops herding the last buyers out, Stiles was relieved to see the suit store’s doors were still open. The front room was just as unoccupied as when he’d first arrived. The cashier at the desk didn’t notice his entrance, despite the door’s chime, he seemed too focused on some papers. It appeared to be bills and tallies, from what Stiles supposed would be the day’s business.

“Um, excuse me,” He smiled politely. The guy looked up at him at smiled back. “Uh… My boyfriend was here to get some final adjustments on a suit he’s buying. I left to grab something to eat while he and Kristoff finished the fitting.

“I haven’t heard from him since I left. Do you know if he’s still here?”

“You came with Mr. Hale, right?”

Stiles nodded.

“Yeah, I remember. He and Kristoff disappeared towards the fitting rooms area, they must still be working on the suit. I would take you there, but I’m checking the day’s receipts. Plus, I can’t leave the cash register untended.

“Feel free to go and search for yourself though, you know the way, right?”

“Oh yes, I do. No problem. Thank you”

The cashier nodded before going back to his papers. Stiles, meanwhile, headed off with permission to prowl the fancy store now.  On the lookout for his missing boyfriend, he walked confidently back to the fitting rooms.

Stiles decided to call out: his werewolf would hear him with no trouble if he hadn’t picked up on his heartbeat already. “Derek? Der, where are you?”But too curious to leave it at this, he also stopped to peek inside the first curtained booth wanting too much to see Derek’s surprise suit.

It was empty.

When he pulled back out his eyes caught a flicker of motion down the long corridor towards the end.

Still inside his fitting room, Derek was leaning back with his ass on the bench, René between his spread legs. His thick hairy thighs quivered in the air as each fucked long thrusts jolted his body against the wall.

Every inch of his sweat-glistening skin was intensely flushed, especially his sweat-soaked brow and his cheeks. (Both sets.) Though he’d spent long minutes watching René’s flat twinky ass pumping into him through the various mirrors around him, right now his eyes were closed, tears of pleasure leaking from their corners.

Derek was in trance, drowned in the primal sensations of sexual fulfillment only a powerful dicking could provide. He had Kristoff’s half limp dick in his mouth, suckling on it like a baby with his soother. The upturned corners of his mouth attested to his contentment at being allowed to savor his favorite taste in the world.

This dick-feast reverie abruptly ended, however, when Stiles’s voice rang out. Green eyes snapped wide open, first startled, then concerned.

_Fuck!_

“Fuck!” Kristoff exclaimed, shooting up from the bench, his wet dick bobbing. He snatched the curtains shut, praying Derek’s cuckolded boy hadn’t caught their reflection. “You promised you’d hear him come in!”

It was true and a rare heat flushed Derek’s already red cheeks at the fact he’d gotten so lost in his cocklust he’d failed to hear his boyfriend.

If Stiles had caught them, this would be the end of their relationship, for sure. The fear of losing Stiles’ love, the perverted thrill of his boyfriend maybe having seen the visual of this threesome, and the joy of the massive cock in his ass mingled into a ball of inexplicably intoxicating guilty/wrong/pleasure-filled feelings.

René stopped his rhythm when he’d heard Stiles call out. He leaned back to withdraw, but Derek foreseeing this move, locked his strong legs around the boy’s slender waist, keeping him inside. He glared at René with a stare that said ‘I’m not done with you yet’.

The early sexual buzz in the fitting room had turned still, however, Derek sensed René and Kristoff’s fear of a potential busting, at the same time, he heard Stiles’ heart beating now mere inches away from the dressing room’s  black curtain.

“Derek?”

Derek breathed a sigh both exhilarated and strangely disappointed it didn’t sound, from his tone, that Stiles had seen them. Before Stiles pushed the curtains open, bursting in on this debauched cheating scene in 3-d he shouted out, “Stiles, don’t come in!”

Seeing the rustle of the curtain all three cheaters held their breath but, luckily, the boy stopped and his hand dropped away from the velvet.

“Finally! I found you. Aren’t you done yet? How long does it take for you to you finish a simple seam adjustment?”

“You know me,” Derek responded, jerking his head in a signal to René resume his fucking. René  studied the slut anxiously, but it vanished when Derek clenched around him and mouthed a silent ‘keep fucking.’

René began to fuck again, leisurely and steady, but smooth enough to not make any sound. Derek dropped his head against the wall with a soft thunk, speaking between the hung twinks deep-dicked thrusts.

“Plus… I… I just... want it... to be perfect…” Suppressing a groan, Derek bit his bottom lip while his prostate was scrumptiously stroked. “God… so perfect… for you.”

“This may be partially my fault, Stiles” Kristoff spoke, as he quickly dressed. “I’ve shown Mr. Hale some new accessories that had come in since he was here last week. He was quite taken by them and so we’ve ended taking longer than intended.”

Derek smirked at Kristoff’s excellent excuse, all the while aggressively rolling hips to match René’s slow rhythm.

“Alright. How much more time you think it will take?” Stiles asked, fishing out his phone to look at the time.

“Ten minutes,” Derek responded while pulling René’s head down to touch noses. They breathed into each other mouths. “Ten more minutes, maybe less...” _Though I hope not_ , he mouthed at his skinny stud. “And I’ll be finished trying this new one on.”

He had barely finished his sentence before he smashed his lips to René’s. They shared heated kisses as the twinky boss sinfully rolled hips.

“Okay. I’ll wait on this bench then.” Outside the curtains, Stiles naively smiled, taking a seat a few feet away from his cheating beloved boyfriend.  Where he sat behind him the mirror had only moments before borne witness to Derek’s sordid twinky debauchery.

“Don’t take too long though… I might get too curious yet and bust in on you!” he teased.

But Derek paid no mind, too immersed in the feeling of René’s cock doggedly hammering his sensitive spots over and over again. A couple of minutes later Derek assaulted René’s mouth in thanks for his bliss, deeply making out.

Kristoff, now fully recomposed, bent down to join in, exchanging a few deep mess kisses with both Derek and René. When he pulled off their sloppy mouths he pressed a kiss to Derek’s sweaty forehead. Then he straightened, put on his best smile and left the fitting room, careful to not let any of the slutty scenes inside slip into view.

“Hello Stiles,” he greeted the boy, who’d begun entertaining himself with some game on his phone.

‘Oh, hi Kristoff. Its Derek done?” he asked with a nice smile. If not for the memory of Derek’s mouth Kristoff would have felt true pity for the boy.

“Yes, Mr. Hale is giving it one last look over in his suit, then we’re done.”

Stiles nodded. He noticed the flush on Kristoff’s face but said nothing. Maybe it the air cooling system was still broken..

“Do you mind going wait at the cashier’s counter, Mr. Stilinski? Mr. Hale whispered to me he was concerned about you peeking in at his suit.”

‘Fine.” Stiles got up, fixing straight his wrinkled shirt. “Where’s the trust, huh?” he joked with the tailor, completely unaware of the terrible irony.

“C’mon Der, not even Jackson takes this long picking up clothes.” Stiles called out knowing the mention of Beacon Hills’ most snobbish teenager would tick Derek off but get him moving.

Right in his prediction, he got a growly response from the wolf.

“That’s what you think, Eh?” Derek tried to sound composed as René left a hickey next to his left nipple.

When Stiles disappeared towards the storefront hall, Kristoff went into the fitting room again, finding Derek and René rutting like dogs, having a mid fuck conversation.

“Fuck man, your boyfriend was right there...”

“That never stopped me before and won’t stop me now.” Derek growled, slapping René’s perky ass. “But we do need to wrap this up sooo… C’mon, give me what you got! I want all of it!”

“You slut!” René smirked, leaning back to hold on Derek’s neck with both hands, putting a firm grip as resumed his pace, fast and wild until fresh tears of pleasure and pain gathered Derek’s in eyes. With a groan René orgasmed, unloading inside the slut’s bowels. Their bodies convulsed. Derek came internally as his ass filled with cum. Above him, René shivered through powerful aftershocks.

“Alright, horn-dogs. You..” Kristoff pointed to René “Get dressed, the store’s closing and your sugar daddy will be here to pick you up any minute. And you..” he jabbed a slender finger at Derek. “Do the same and come with me, your boyfriend is waiting for us.”

René withdrew from Derek’s hole, strings of white creamy cum dripped down the slut-wolf’s taint. Derek laughed in clear dicked-dizziness, his gorgeous chest heaving as he caught his breath.

Now after having his cock hunger temporarily sated, feeling utterly blissed out, Derek pulled his clothes on, clenching his rim so as not to let any precious cum trickle out. René gazed appreciatively at  the way Derek’s muscles flexed and rippled even with minimal exertion. It was mesmerizing watching this slutty bottom bitch who’s every breath exuded alpha-male virility and raw sexual power.

“Thank you, guys. This was fun.” Derek grinned wide, putting on his leather jacket while he fixed himself in the booth’s 3-way mirror to look as minimally debauched as possible.

“You are a rare find in Beacon Hills. It’s sad for your boyfriend, though...” René remarked, pulling his shirt on.

“What?” Derek frowned. “Stiles loves me and I love him.”

René couldn’t help his doubtful chuckle. “Sure, it's a strange way to show it by getting yourself fucked behind his back. Literally.” He gave Derek’s ass a slap that made his whole body jerk.

Looking at René’s reflex in the mirror, Derek shook head, smiling. “It's complicated, boy. Besides, I’d say you don’t understand but didn’t I hear Kristoff mention an _sugar daddy_?”

René shrugged and gave Derek a sly grin.

Derek turned around, leaning over to dirtily kiss the boy. “You truly know how to use this. Hope your man appreciates it.” he gave a squeeze to René’s clad groin. “See ya.”

He and Kristoff left the fitting room, walking casually to meet Stiles like they hadn’t just come out of a nasty threesome less than five minutes ago.

-X-

Standing in front a row of fancy, silky ties that cost as much as a day of his dad’s Sheriff salary, Stiles had his arms crossed and was tapping one foot on the polished floor in evident impatience. His head snapped up and eyes lit up though when he saw Derek approaching, Kristoff on his heels.

“Finally, Der! I thought you were gonna spend the night here!”

Derek ignored Stiles’s teasing sarcastic tone. Besides, he wouldn’t be against that idea if he could spend it impaled on two twinky dicks.

“Sorry I left you waiting, babe, but Kristoff here showed me some new things that I had to try on. I just couldn’t resist. They fit so well Stiles, I loved it!” Derek’s smiled ear to ear.

“You and this weird love for suits. You’ve been hanging out too much with Peter, I think, ” Stiles said, tilting his head examining the thin layer of sweat on Derek’s brow and how damp strands of black hair clung to his forehead. He looked at the tailor standing behind Derek.

“You guys need to fix you air-conditioning problem. Look. Derek’s all sweaty” he swiped a thumb along Derek’s forehead to prove his point. “Looks more like he’s been working out than trying on suits!”

Glancing over his shoulder, Derek winked Kristoff.

“Yeah, Kristoff, it was awfully hot in that fitting room..”

“My apologies, Mr. Hale. I’ll tell my boss Mr. Delacroix about this problem. I’m sure he’ll get it solved as soon as possible,” the tailor respond politely.

“So, hmm where’s the suit?” Stiles asked, not seeing anything in either Kristoff or Derek’s hands.

“You think I would bring it along and risk you sneaking a peek? Kristoff will send it to my address now we’ve settled everything.”

“Yes, sir. It should arrive tomorrow.”

Impatient, Stiles huffed. “Good, can we leave now? You’ve been here for ages.”

Derek draped an arm around Stiles’ shoulders and planted a kiss on his mouth. “Sure, babe. I’ll take you home and see what I can do to reward your patience.”

Stiles blushed mightily at the way Derek leered at him while  Kristoff fought to contain a chuckle.

“Thank you, Kristoff. You guys always do the best work.” Derek smiled. “I’ll have to make a point to tell your boss that your customer service is excellent.”

“No need, sir. Though I appreciate your sentiment. Satisfied clients is our goal here at _Suits &Ties _, Mr. Hale. Have a nice evening. Stiles.” Kristoff nodded, offering a smile while walking the happy couple to the exit.

Derek was satisfied, indeed. With a perfect boyfriend that loved him, heavy loads of a stranger’s semen leaking from his ass, dampening his underwear at every step. There’s nothing else he could ask for right now.

Well, except maybe another cock, you know. A cock slut is never completely satisfied.

He hugged Stiles tighter as they exited the store and wondered if Sheriff would be home that evening by the time he’d finished fucking his son unconscious.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please, feel free to leave respectful and nice comments!
> 
> \- Benn Xavier


End file.
